Rewritten Memory
by im-a-freaking-spy
Summary: A powerful ghost named Phoenix, diguesed as CH student Ferris Avery, has been seeking to get control over Amity Park for weeks but has been foiled in her plans each time by the infamous Danny Phantom. Just when she thinks she's one the verge of a breakthrough, her plan backfires and rewrites the memories of everyone in Amity Park, throwing the city upside.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **  
Ferris exited the boring English class with a smirk dominating her face. Her normally blue eyes shined dark purple with mischief.  
Upon opening her locker, she shoved the unneeded books into the cramped space and forced the remainder into her backpack. She slung one strap onto her shoulder before slamming the locker shut, not surprised to find a tall figure leaning there named Dash Baxter, an arrogant pain in the butt who was almost always either A. boasting about football or B. hitting on any and all good-looking girls.  
"What are you smiling about, Ferris?" he tried, but Ferris merely rolled her eyes and walked around him, lying and saying "Just the near future."  
He frown at this and watched as Ferris was lost to the crowd. Lucky for him, Dash moved on quick and he began his prideful walk toward another girl. Only, his shoe laces had somehow ended up tied together and he tripped and landed on his face.  
Ferris simply smiled as she heard the cry of "FENTON!" behind her.  
This slight humiliation of Baxter was just a miniscule battle won on the school warfront, but Ferris had much more important things than such a trivial matter.  
Tonight was the night she would finally put an end to her little Phantom problem.


	2. Phoenix

Ferris had lived long ago in the 1600s. Back then, things were much different for women especially, one of those things being the Salem Witch Trials. Unlike most of the victims accused of practicing dark magic, Ferris was among the few actual witches that preformed witchcraft. She was young and much more inexperienced as well as prideful and careless. That pride is what got her found out, and Ferris was burned at the stake.  
As a ghost, she had fiery red hair, a result of dying by fire, and a bad temper. That and her common use of flame attacks earned her the nickname "Phoenix", which she soon adopted as her official ghost title.  
Phoenix had all the powers of any ghost, and like most ghosts that had manifested from previous lifeforms, she had special abilities too. She could still casts spells and use magic, but as a side effect of death, she could not learn new spells, only the ones she had learned in life.  
Over the 400 years of Phoenix living in the Ghost Zone, she had kept up with the times, unlike most ghosts that stayed stuck in their own time.  
Finally, she took a trip to the Human Realm, through a portal that had been a hotspot for many in the Ghost Zone. She had heard tale of a half ghost/half human who almost always kicked ghosts who exited that portal back into the Ghost Zone, but she didn't fear much, for she had concealment charms that would mask her as a human.  
Upon entrance through the portal, which led to some sort of modern day science lab, the Halfa found her within seconds, much quicker than she had predicted and she was unprepared for his assault. Phoenix was almost sent back into the Ghost Zone, but she managed an escape. Her pride hurt and her temper rising, the hothead Phoenix vowed to seize control over this place called Amity Park in spite of the Halfa Danny Phantom.  
She had concealed herself as a student at Casper High, the ironically named local high school. Everything had always been planned so carefully, but each attempt she made was thwarted by Danny Phantom; it was almost as if he could sense when she released her ghost powers. The two ghosts went at it for weeks, the half ghost growing sort of tired and bored of fighting Phoenix so often, always failing to capture her.  
Phoenix was growing tired as well, and wished to end this soon.  
While sitting in class one day, she remembered something that made her fall out of her seat. The entirety of the class erupted into laughter and she felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. Despite not having a beating heart or red blood running through veins, Ferris could still tell her face had gone tomato red.  
Mr. Lancer, the boring and least favored teacher, walked over to where she was collapsed on the floor.  
"Is there a problem, Miss Avery," he said in his droll monotone voice.  
"Uh, um, no," Ferris spluttered as she quickly took her seat again. Mr. Lancer gave her one last look before returning to the front and continuing on teaching. The embarrassment had flared Ferris's quick temper, but she held it back, calming herself by taking a few slow breaths.  
When calmed once more, she immersed herself into her past life memories, searching for the one from before, the one that had shocked her out of her seat.  
A minute of searching and she had it again. It played in her mind like a movie.  
She smirked to herself, finally having an answer to her recent Phantom pest problems.  
The memory showed Ferris when she was alive, practicing a spell she only ever preformed once, unsuccessfully.  
It was a memory charm, one that allowed the caster to plant fake memories or erase or manipulate them. It was the perfect weapon against the relentless Ghost Boy, who seemed immune to her other manipulation spells. This one would warp his mind itself, it would cause Ferris to look into his mind and pluck the memories that would benefit her most for him to no longer have.  
She could feel through her triumphant thoughts that her ghostly energy was leaking through her human façade, her eyes glowing their usual purple. She did nothing about this, too elated to care, as she exited the class at the ringing of the bell. And why should she care? Soon enough, she would have the power to manipulate memories, so any witnesses to her ghostly form would be taken care of in due time.

**Please review and let me know what you think!  
— im-a-freaking-spy**


	3. Enraged Flame

Phoenix hovered above Amity Park, a smug expression worn. Her blazing red hair cascaded over her shoulders, spilling over a black top with flowy sleeves that fell past the wrists, giving her the appearance of wings when her arms where spread. Her lower body was covered in black tights and matching miniskirt, with black heeled boots. Her eyes, while blue in human form, where deep purple as her natural ghost form.  
Phoenix had been waiting not long before she was soon joined by a black and white jump-suited ghost.  
"You again," he said with boredom, crossing his arms over a scrawny chest emblazed with a fancy latter D. "Don't you have something better to do than waste my time?"  
"How cute," Phoenix replied with mock fondness, "You thought all this time it was me wasting your day, when it was actually the other way around," her tone grew more intense, as did her hair, which deepened and glowed fiery red. Fireballs formed in either hand. "You prick!"  
Phoenix launched the attacks at the ghost boy, who merely waved his hand and a green shield appeared out of thin air, blocking the fireballs. He feigned a yawn.  
"I'm not really in the mood today, plus I got detention soon, so if that's all you've got…"  
Phoenix's temper rose rapidly, as it did most times Danny Phantom had acted much too casual as well as superior. She had long grown tired of restraining herself, letting go of another fire attack. The ghost boy had been too busy mental checking things while talking to himself and was unprepared, earning him a fireball to the crotch.  
He was thrown back, letting out a string of curses and other painful noises before throwing an attack of his own. A green ghost ray shot towards Phoenix, an easily avoidable thing.  
"Ha, missed me!" she childishly stuck her tongue out at the ghost boy. His next shot struck Phoenix right in the stomach and she went flying backward.  
"You were saying?" Phantom challenged. His green eyes glinted, holding slight amusement. "You're not much of a fighter, are you?" He seemed to study his hands as he spoke. She floated, watching him through narrowed eyes. "Most ghosts announce their name right off the bat, but I've been fighting you none-stop for weeks without you once giving me something to call you."  
"That would imply we were friends," Phoenix spat angrily, tossing another fireball towards him. He dodge quite easily.  
"Maybe I should just call you Hothead," the ghost boy supplied. Phoenix's anger peaked and she nearly exploded.  
"I have had ENOUGH of YOU!" her hair flared again, her eyes sparked and glowed.  
Danny Phantom had the nerve to laugh—laugh!—and replied "me too."  
"GRRRR!" Phoenix spread her arms out to her side, her sleeves catching fire like blazing phoenix wings and her eyes were turned to flames.  
In a booming voice she said, "I AM PHOENIX, WITCH OF THE GHOST ZONE." She pointed a finger at the ghost boy. "YOU, DANNY PHANTOM, HAVE INFLICTED MY RATH UPON YOURSELF AND WILL PAY DEARLY."  
The ghost boy gulped in fear at the discovery of Phoenix's true strength. She began chanting, in a strange language, the spell which she had never succeeded, but she had confidence in her abilities to complete it now. Her whole body emanated a ring of fire that passed over Amity Park before falling to ashes.  
Through the flames around her body, Phoenix gloated triumphantly.  
The ghost boy appeared her line of sight. "What was that supposed to do? Scare me?"  
Phoenix faltered, the blaze engulfing her dying down. "What? How can you still remember?"  
"Uh, what?" was all the ghost boy replied, confused himself.  
"You're—you're supposed to have forgotten! My spell didn't work!" Phoenix went into a state of fits, pulling at her hair like a madman.  
"Soooo… are we done here?" she heard Phantom ask.  
Her temper ignited once more and she launched herself at the ghost boy, grabbing him by the arms and acceterating toward the ground. They landed on the front lawn of Casper High, causing a cloud of dirt to erupt from impact. Phoenix was still clutching his arms, only, it wasn't Danny Phantom she was holding.  
Before her was a kid she had few classes with, someone who seemed much too dorky to ever have an alter ego as the ghost-fighting Danny Phantom. And yet, it all made perfect sense. Phoenix mentally face-palmed herself as well as physically, letting out a hard laugh. "I should have known," she said.  
Danny Fenton sat up as she laid off him, sitting back on her heels. He rubbed his head, disoriented. "Wha…?" As the dirt cleared, students gathered to see what had happened. Almost immediately, a girl with long black hair and an obsession with being flawless came rushing up.  
"Oh Danny," Paulina cried with a great amount of sympathy and worry in her voice, "are you okay?"  
Danny brushed off his arms. "Yeah, I'm okay," he seemed a little skeptical of Paulina's asking, as did Phoenix.  
"That's so great!" she said, all cheery and happy before leaning down and—kissing Danny?!


	4. Personality Change

Ferris gagged and faked illness. "woooah-kay there, did not see that coming," she thought aloud. She pulled Paulina by the arm, "get off him, lover girl."  
"Hey, paws off," Paulina's annoying voice argued back, "Danny's my boyfriend!"  
"Yeah, and I'm the Ghost Boy," Ferris rolled her eyes and led the diva over to Dash Baxter, who was, shocker, not wearing his trademark lettermen's jacket. He was in fact, looking not unlike a dork. "Why don't you keep her, Baxter."  
"Really?" he sounded overly ecstatic, perking up instantly.  
"Ewww," Paulina cringed away in disgust, "what a loser."  
"Huh. Weird." Ferris went back over to where Danny Fenton sat on the ground, looking lovestruck. "You're welcome," she huffed, pulling him to his feet.  
"Paulina," he replied in a trance.  
"Snap out of it, Fenton!" Ferris smacked his arm.  
"Like, omigod. What. Happened. Here?"  
Ferris turned around to see Sam Manson, decked out in all pink and painted on make-up, enter the scene. Her valley girl voice was more than enough to confirm Ferris's worst fears. Sam was no longer Sam. Paulina no longer Paulina. And Dash was now a lowly dork. The only person missing was…  
"Danny! Oh Danny, my love!" The Foley kid was by Danny's side in seconds. He knelt beside his best friend, inspecting every inch on bare skin for signs of injury.  
Oh, and now we have a gay Tucker. Brilliant.  
Ferris dragged him off of Danny with anger in her eyes. Tucker looked frightfully as she led him to an empty spot of grass and told him to stay. He obeyed quite nicely.  
She marched back to Danny who was looking around in a confused way. "Sam…?"  
"That's Samantha to you, loser," Sam replied while inspecting perfectly painted nails.  
"Shut up, Manson," Ferris spat before turning to Danny. "Look, first of all, I'm sorry, and second of all, I'm gonna need your help."  
Danny eyed her confusingly. "Who are you again?"  
Ferris sighed. "Phoenix. Witch of the Ghost Zone. Geez I swear… oh riiight." She switch back to her natural ghost form. Almost instantly, a ring of light materialized around Danny's midsection, splitting into two and traveling up/down his body and transforming him from boy to Phantom. He struck a fighting pose and his flowing green eyes held something that wasn't there before.  
"Oh please," Phoenix smirked, "I'm not trying to pick a fight."  
"Than what _are_ you doing here?" Phantom snapped back, looking more than a little off-set by the current events. He glances at Sam, who was gawking at the boy as if he'd turned into a snake. Which Phoenix supposed was too different from what he did turn into.  
Danny Phantom's expression changed to a mix of fear and revelation.  
"Omg," Sam Manson said loudly, "Danny Fenton…turned into Danny Phantom!" She looks around rapidly. "What did you do with that looser? Is he gone for good?"  
"Hey! I'm not a—"  
"Oh, he's just temporarily gone," Phoenix interjected, cutting off Phantom. "But little Ghost Boy here has got to go, so sorry, not sorry."  
She grabbed the disoriented and confused Phantom by the arm and dragged him back into the sky as a group of students gathered beneath on the lawn of Casper High.

***Apologizes profusely for being a piece of shit who does update often*  
*but still encourages reviews*  
*because this piece of shit need motivation*  
*and also just gets really happy and feels appreciated and not useless*  
*winky face* ;)**


	5. I Need Your Help

Danny Phantom kicked in the air, flailing violently. Phoenix held tight, her grip slipping ever-so-slightly.  
"Let me go!" Phantom yelled. He blasted her in the thigh with a green ghost ray. Pain shot up her body but she ignored it with a shuddered.  
"Stop fighting, you prick," Phoenix spat back. She faltered in her flight and tumbled down a few feet. She let out a curse, accidentally, and a fire hydrant below exploded.  
"Where are you taking me?" Phantom asked in an annoyed whine. He struggled some more, sending a blast of ice up Phoenix's legs. The cold stuck like glue and her legs froze together in a block of ice.  
"Will—you—!" She rapidly lost altitude. Her grip on Phantom faltered, and he gave one last fleeting kick.  
Phoenix let go of his arm as pain erupted in her chest. She flailed her arms to keep flight, but her decent back to earth did not slow. Above her, the Ghost Boy caught his balance and floated triumphantly in the sky.  
Phoenix's anger bubbled. She let out a curse.  
As if a string had suddenly attached them to each other, Phantom was pulled down toward her with a yelp. Phoenix smiled cruelly. She caught him in an-almost-hug-like embrace.  
"Not so fast, prick," she whispered in his ear, "You're going down too."  
Phoenix turned her body intangleble. The feeling spread to the ice around her legs and to the other body pressed against her own.  
They fell through the air and into a building below. 

As soon as she hit the ground, Phoenix could feel the ice shatter. Her legs felt numb as she sat up in a daze and looked around. The interior of the building was deserted and abandoned. Trash littered the floor and the peeling walls were spray-painted with graffiti.  
A few feet away lay a confused Danny Phantom; he was on his knees with his hands splayed on the ground and his elbows locked. He squeezed his green eyes shut and shook his head as if to clear his mind.  
"Where is this?" Phoenix asked, studying the writing on the walls, "I don't think I've been here before."  
Phantom lifted his head to look at her. "Why should I know?"  
Phoenix sighed, frustrated as she always was, "Because you _live_ here. In Amity Park. Literally."  
"Awww, is someone missing being alive?" he teased as he turned his body to face her, sitting lazily leaned back.  
She half-heartedly lobbed a tiny fireball in his direction, missing by so much that he didn't even have to dodge. It burned a small scorch mark into the concrete floor.  
"Shut it," Phoenix said, using a tone that wasn't angry with the ghost boy for the first time. She ran a hand through her hair uneasily. "Oh god, I screwed up so bad. And now I have to ask _you_ of all people for help."  
Danny Phantom studied her for a moment. "I don't get it," he said dumbly.  
"Oh, of course not!" Phoenix yelled, glaring at him. "You're so simple-minded! I bet your powers are a total accident because there is no way you could have purposely gotten ghost powers!"  
Phoenix let out a strangled scream. "God! Why do I even care what happens to this stupid little town? I should be happy! But NO, here I am trying to help and you _don't get it_!"  
Danny Phantom stared at his hands. "Um, I'm sorry." He glanced back up at her. "Does it have anything to do with Sam acting like—" he shuttered "—a girly-girl?"  
Phoenix almost laughed despite her anger. She stared at the ceiling and took deep breathes to calm down. "Yeah," she said a moment later, "No one is the same… because of me. No one but you."  
Phantom's eyes held deep confuse. "But… why?"  
"Why are they not the same? Because of my spell. Why not you? I have no idea."  
Something in his eyes changed. "What did your spell do…?" he asked with skepticism.  
Phoenix took her eyes off the ceiling to look at him. "It changed their memories. Every single person in Amity Park is now… different."


	6. Suspicious Allies

**Aaaand here it is! I know I say this a lot, but I will try to write and update this more often. Let's shoot for a weekly update, shall we? Please review with feedback and I'll be back next Sunday with a longer chapter! **

"A reverse spell?" Phoenix asked dubiously. Then she threw her hands up and her fiery hair spit toward the heavens, anger glinting madly in in her violet irises. "You really are an idiot! I can't reverse a spell if I don't know the spell I'm reversing!"

Phantom's eyebrows shot up. "But you were the one who cast the spell in the first place."

Phoenix huffed, her hair flaring in frustration. "I cast the spell, but I didn't do it right, so I have no idea what I cast."

Danny Phantom glared through white bangs. "Well that's oddly convenient."

Phoenix clenched her jaw. "Do you think I purposely messed it up?"

"That's highly likely."

"And why," her teeth practically ground against each other, "would I do that?"

"I don't know!" His voice went up an octave, " maybe it's because you're an evil ghost bent on whatever it is you want to do?"

"What I want," Phoenix almost shouted, "is you out of my way!"

Phantom snorted and rolled his green eyes. "Why didn't you just say so? I would have packed up and left town weeks ago."

Phoenix wanted so badly now to smack him across his sarcastically handsome face. Instead she just glared and ground her teeth even further.

"If you want me gone, why are you even asking for my help?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, involuntarily changing to her human form. "I didn't—I didn't mean for it to go so bad." When she opened her eyes to look at Danny, her irises shone humanly blue, "I didn't want to hurt so many people."

His expression softened ever so slightly, "it doesn't matter that you didn't mean it, it still happened."

"I knooow," she whined.

Danny's face broke into an easy grin. "I guess I wouldn't be much of a hero if I didn't try to fix things."

Ferris groaned and rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling. "You're such a wanna-be."

"Personally I think I'm a better hero than you are a villain."

He got up and walked over to Ferris. There was a flash of white light and then Danny Fenton peer into her line of sight from above and offered a hand up.

Ferris ignored his gesture with a half-hearted glare as she push herself off the ground. "You wish."

He glanced at his outstretched arm and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck like that was what he had meant to do. "Should we get started?" He asked sheepishly.

Ferris had her fingers hooked around her chin thoughtfully. "We'll need a test subject."

Danny flinched away slightly, "A test subject?"

"You heard me."

"Um, well who should it be?"

She thought a moment. "Let's just see who stumble upon first."


	7. The Fenton House

"Impressive."

"Don't say that."

"But it is impressive."

Danny buried his head in his hands, red creeping up to shade his ears.

"It's huge." Ferris whistled.

Arms crossed, hair swept off the brow, Danny rolled his eyes and muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "it's not like you haven't seen it before."

"Well," Ferris drawled, staring, "we were preoccupied before. Now I can really admire it."

Danny"s face reddened more. "Just get it over with."

Ferris pouted. "Impatient, aren't we?" She smirked wildly and said slowly in a teasing drawl, "don't you want to take your time?"

"You're disgusting, pervert!" Danny shoved her away and toward the giant, looming Fenton house. "Just take the shield down and stop acting like my house is something for you to bone."

"You're no fun," Ferris whined, hands on her hips.

"It's not my problem if you can't get through the shield." To demonstrate, Danny took a few steps forward, walking through the green transparent ghost shield. He turned and smirked mercilessly at a glaring Ferris.

"Congratulations," she remarked sarcastically, "you are truly human. Why don't you be a dear and just turn it off from the inside." It wasn't a question, and they both knew it.

Danny put on an innocently confused look and responded sweetly, "but I thought you said taking down a ghost shield was no problem?"

Flames seemed to lick at the tips of her hair. Ferris tried to keep the irritation out of her voice as she said, "but you can just turn it off, so why should I waste my power when I don't have to?"

Danny mockingly pouted and and placed his hands to his hips in a girly manner. "You're no fun," he whined in a crude imitation of Ferris.

She lunged, flames springing free of her human façade. She slammed against the shield, tendrils of fire growing like a weed around her. "Fenton!" Ferris yelled, teeth bared, "take this stupid shield down!"

Danny had a hand puppet mimicking her words.

"Danny Fenton, if you don't take this shield down right now-!"

"What? I'm sorry," Danny leaned closer, hand pressed to the back of his ear like he was trying to listen, "did you say 'don't take it down'?"

"Danny!" Ferris was shaking with rage. She watched as he slowly made his way up the steps to the door, turning only to wink once. "When I get my hands on you-!" And then he disappeared into the house with a slam of the door.

Ferris pounded her fist to the green surface and let out a string of Latin.

The shield splintered, a spiderweb of cracks fissuring out across the surface until it shattered. The green light winked out of existence. Flames gathered at her fingertips, danced in her palm, caressed her skin and flowed soundly through her veins. She marched to the door, grabbing the handle and feeling the metal melt in her grasp. She swung the door open and paused at the scene before her, the fire extinguishing.

Sitting on the couch were Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, decked out in fancy attire and absorbed in hand-held mirrors reflecting their own images back at them.

What truly concerned Ferris was Danny's sister, Jasmine, wearing a blue jumpsuit and pointing an ectoplasmic gun at the ghost's chest.

Behind her, held back by Jasmine's outstretched arm, was Danny. His blue eyes were wide, gazing back and forth between the two girls, human and ghost.

"Move one step, ghost," Jazz threatened in a low voice, the gun unwavering.

Purposely, Ferris took a bold step toward the Fenton siblings.

Jazz's finger flicked and pulled the trigger in quick succession.

The human shell melted away, Ferris's hair turning to a flaming mass and her eyes shining violet.

Fire spiraled out in front of Phoenix to shield her body. The green blast from the gun sizzled against the flames and died.

With a snap, it morphed into a blazing sword. Phoenix grasped the hilt and flashed a smirk in Danny's direction. He gaped, open-mouth, but soon recovered, running into the kitchen with a flash of white. She swung the blade and flames burst forth to stop the next blast.

Phoenix curved her body to dodge the next ray and then ran low. She brought the blade up and cleanly sliced through the gun.

"You're no match, little Jasmine," she said smugly as the barrel of the gun sizzled to the ground.

Jazz swung her leg behind Phoenix's knees, sweeping her off her feet. "Spoke too soon," Jazz said. She produced a Fenton Foamer and pointed it down at the ghost.

Then she was violently shoved to the side by a glowing black-clad figure. She flew into the wall and slid to the ground, disoriented. Phantom glanced down at the witch ghost. Phoenix glared at him.

"I had that just fine," she said, glancing away. When he offered her a hand up, she excepted.

Phoenix brushed off. She marched toward the unmoving Jazz, a flame alight in her palm.

Danny touched her arm lightly. "Wait."

He walked over to the coffee table and grabbed what looked like a fishing line. He presented it to her.

"What is this for?" Phoenix asked. She reached out to touch the dangling string but retracted when it shocked her.

"Well," Phantom said, "it won't hurt _her_, just hold her."

Phoenix got a glint in her violet eyes, understanding.

She held her hand out for the fishing line, careful not to touch the string. "I'll do the honors."

**Whoops might have to change the rating after this chapter. **


	8. My Liege

**Early update this week because I'll be busy at a convention tomorrow /squeal/**

* * *

"Don't touch me, ectoplasmic scum!" Jasmine Fenton thrashed against the restraints as Phoenix brought her hands down on either side of her ginger head. Her thumbs rested on the human's temples as she chanted a calming spell.

Jazz slowed and went limp, her erratic breathing becoming steady.

"Did you kill her?" Danny came down the stairs carrying a partially eaten sandwich. He glanced worriedly at his sister laying on on the table, her wrist and ankles held down by metal restraints.

Phoenix pointed at his food. "Lunch break?"

He shrugged. "I was hungry."

She rolled her eyes.

Danny motioned up the stairs. "You're free to raid the pantry."

"I think I'll pass."

He shrugged again. "She's okay, right?"

Phoenix leaned back against another table. "Oh, she's fine," she assured, "I just have to run some tests."

Danny cringed, "that sounds unpleasant."

"Would you prefer I call it experiments? That is essentially what it is."

"Maybe not."

"What are your parents doing?"

He groaned, "Same thing they've been doing since we got here."

"Those mirrors aren't shattered yet?"

"That's a low blow," Danny said.

Phoenix pushed off the table. "You should go check on them."

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "But I was just up there—"

"You should go check on them," she repeated sternly.

"Um, okay," he backed up and went upstairs again.

Phoenix broke into a wide grin.

She snapped her wrist and a column of fire erupted in front of her. It sunk low to the ground and morphed into a decent sized cauldron. It solidified and became hard, dark metal.

Smoke billowed from its depths and Phoenix breathed it in with a sigh of contemptment.

"Finally alone," she said happily. She twirled her finger in the air and the contents began to stir and boil.

Jazz moaned in her sleep. "Shh, your cure will be ready shortly," Phoenix practically purred.

She stepped back from the cauldron and the resting human, toward the ghost portal. With the press of a button, it's steel doors opened to reveal a churning green mass.

She grinned even wider as a form began to manifest.

She bowed low. "I'm sorry, my liege," she said, "I screwed up, but the ghost boy can still be taken care of easily. Leave it to me."


End file.
